dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Euclid Sky Dreadnought
The Euclid class is the crowning achievement of Covenant of Antarctica combat technology. Unlike most Dreadnoughts, the Euclid is a highly mobile flying carrier and support vessel, capable of performing almost any role needed. With strong weapons, high drone launcher capacity, extreme manoeuvrability and optional Combat Controller and support Generator options, as well as the ability to carry a squadron of Colossus small robots, the Euclid has few weaknesses. Armament Lightly armed for a Dreadnought type unit, the Euclid is armed with a single Heavy Energy Turret, a pair of Rocket Batteries and a high-power Particle Accelerator. Despite this, it can be an extremely dangerous threat due to its other abilities. Abilities Possibly the longest list of abilities possessed by any model in the game. First and foremost, the Euclid has a full complement of Drones, allowing it to be used as a fleet carrier. Next, Experienced Engineers keep the Euclid functional more effectively than might otherwise be the case. To resist boarding, Specialised Defences provides extra AA ability. Of course, the Euclid also has a Shield Generator with Inventive Scientists. In addition to these abilities, the Euclid has a litany of optional extras to choose from. Two variants of Combat Coordinator allow it to support either nearby Covenant robots or Drones with improved firepower or survivability, respectively. It can also be equipped with Combat Deployment for a full squadron of Colossus small robots. Finally, the Euclid is also a Low Level Flyer, which enables it to hide behind islands and use its Particle Accelerator on surface targets. Generators In addition to the standard Covenant Shield Generator, the Euclid can choose either a Target Painter Generator for Energy Weapons, or a Mine Controller Generator. Also, the Euclid has the special ability to use both a generator and its Particle Accelerator in the same activation. Meaning of the Name As with many Covenant models, the Euclid is named after a famous ancient Greek- in this case, the mathematician Euclid. On the Tabletop Look at this. The damn thing has so many options it breaks the infobox to hold them all in. The Euclid is what you take when you really want to control the table. Although far from the glory days of Hit And Run Particle Accelerator madness, it's still ludicrously manoeuvrable, with 360-degree movement and low-level flyer. Guaranteed to infuriate anyone trying to pin it down, it can zip around to get the best possible line of fire for the Particle Accelerator while spewing out Drones and popping smaller targets with its secondary armament. Due to the huge list of options, the Euclid can take on a support role as well, painting targets for other squadrons, or making Drones tougher with Acrobatic Pilots. Be aware that although it is priced and categorised as a Dreadnought, it isn't as tough as one, with only 11CR compared to the 13 of most Dreadnoughts. The Euclid is definitely a finesse based unit, and used well it can be extremely dangerous, Category:Covenant of Antarctica Category:Aerial Category:Capital